The Conquest of Kyoto!
by bluerain1984
Summary: (Third mini adventure related to 'Chaos Effect' and 'Duelist Nightmare'; COMPLETED) They're at it again! Those wacky Domino students, teamed with our Feudal Era heroes, are off to Kyoto for fun, laughs, and love. IYxYGO
1. Summer Celebration!

AN: I just can't help myself! I love this line of stories too much; there are so many ideas! Here's a mini misadventure from the 'Chaos Series'! No violence this time, just plenty of good, clean, innuendo. ;-) ( I hope I don't offend my prayer buddies; most of this is my brother's idea anyway!)  
  
P.S. I still don't own either Inu-yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Conquest of Kyoto!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Summer Celebration!  
  
The students sat in their desks, watching the clock earnestly. The second hand slowly ticking away…When would the torture end?! Finally, the clock struck 3:15, and the bell rang loudly, announcing Summer! The students leaped from their seats, cheering and shouting at the arrival of Summer Break. Among them were Kagome Higurashi, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor. They and their joint school mates had been waiting for this for so long!  
  
"Wooo Hooo!" cried Kagome with jubilation as she jumped into Joey's arms. "Freedom!"  
  
"No homework!" Joey shouted happily.  
  
"No cram sessions!" added Tristan.  
  
"No tests!" Tea said jumping up and down with glee.  
  
"Just lots of good times!" Little Yugi said. "But…What are we gonna do?" His friends stopped in their celebrations, their faces suddenly blank.   
  
"Uh….What ARE we gonna do?" Joey asked as he put Kagome down. "No offense, but we've been everywhere in Tokyo."  
  
"We could do this," Tea said, grabbing a flyer from a nearby tree. "The Kyoto Summer Festival. There'll be concerts, fairs, sales, contests! It's gonna have everything!"  
  
"Hey yeah!" Yugi said, "I heard Grandpa say it's gonna be the bigest thing since Woodstock."  
  
"What 'Woodstock'? asked Tristan.  
  
"Some big festival in America that my Grandpa went to in the 60's. Said it was the best time of his life. I think it's where he met Grandma."  
  
"Should be fun," Joey said, winking at Kagome, making her blush profusely. "When do we leave?"   
  
"As soon as we get the ok from our folks," Tea replied.   
  
"No problem from my old man. He never knows where I am, anyway." Joey said.   
  
"NO!" Kagome's grandpa ordered. "Absolutely not!"  
  
"But Grandpa!" Kagome begged, "It's the biggest thing since Woodstock!"  
  
"I know all about Woodstock. Your great uncle went there innocent, and came back a mess with six children! You're not going."  
  
"Mom, back me up," Kagome said to her mother.  
  
"I agree with your grandfather," she said, "On top of everything else, you're too young for a trip like this."  
  
"I can go to the Feudal Era and fight monsters, but can't go to a Summer Festival in my own time?" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"It's not that we're worried you'll get hurt. It's just…uh…" her mother said, looking over at Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"They don't want you alone with your boyfriend," Sota said, taking a bite of his rice.  
  
"Who's her boyfriend!?!" said Inu-yasha, poking his head through the window.   
  
"Why don't you take Inu-yasha," Kagome's grandfather said, smiling. "Him we don't have to worry about."  
  
"Worry about what?" Inu-yasha said, climbing inside, "I don't know what you're talking about old man!"  
  
"You mean no one's ever had a sit down talk with you, son?" the old timer asked  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"GRANDPA!" Kagome cried, blushing, " You'll give him ideas! Besides, what about his ears?"  
  
"This will take care of that," her grandpa said, slapping the red baseball cap on the han-you's head.   
  
"YOU KNOW I HATE THIS sTUPID THING!!!!" Inu-yasha shouted, throwing the cap on the ground.   
  
"You'll have to wear it if you're going to protect Kagome from that blonde haired delinquent." the old man said, sipping his tea.   
  
"What?" Inu-yash growled, looking at Kagome suspiciously. "What are you planning to do with HIM?"  
  
"She's wants to run off with Joey this week," Sota said calmly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! You're gonna marry that pretty boy!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"That's not it at all!" Kagome screamed back, "I wanna go on a trip with Joey and his friends, but they won't let me," she said, pointing at her mother and grandfather.   
  
"You can go, but only if you take Inu-yasha along to protect you," her grandfather said again.  
  
"Protect her from what? Where are we going?! WHAT[S GOING ON!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You guys are lucky," Serenity said over the phone to Tea. "My mom says I can't go."  
  
"But Joey's coming with us," Tea said to her as she painted her nails. "Didn't you mention that?"  
  
"Of course I did, but she still said no because of Seto," Serenity told her. "I'm still in hot water for sneaking out with him two nights ago."  
  
"Bummer," Tea said, waving her wet nails to dry. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Serenity replied, "But I'm going you guys while you're gone. Life will so boring."  
  
"Good luck Serenity." Tea said, hanging up. Poor Serenity…I guess she is kinda young to be going on a trip like this, Tea thought.   
  
When the morning came, everyone met out in front of Yugi's grandpa's shop. The were piling their gear into the back of Tristan's Honda. Inu-yasha, having few clothes-including the modern outfit he was currently disguised in- stood against the building, sulking.   
  
"You look pretty good in those clothes," Tea remarked as she put up her three small suitcases.  
  
"Whatever," Inu-yasha muttered. Just then, Joey noticed a strange orange tail extending from the back of Inu-yasha's hat.   
  
"Hey dog-breath," Joey called over, "Is that a new fashion statement?"  
  
"Huh?" Inu-yasha said, grabbing the tail. It immediately turned back into Shippo, the kitsune.   
  
"Let me go!" the little fox yelled.   
  
"What are you doing here!?" Inu-yasha yelled at him. "How did you come through the well?"  
  
"I'm a you-kai aren't I?" Shippo retorted. "I followed you through the well."  
  
"Well you're not coming with us!" Inu-yasha yelled at him.  
  
"I am too!" Shippo cried, popping out of Inu-yasha's grasp, and reappearing in Kagome's arms. "I'm sick of being left behind, Especially when people are having fun!"  
  
"But you're just a kid," Yugi said to the fox. "You're too young to go on a trip like this."  
  
"Like what?" asked Shippo.   
  
Tristan was about to explain, but Kagome covered Shippo's ears and said, "He doesn't know about these things yet! Don't go and put ideas in his mind."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?! And why are you covering my ears?!"  
  
AN: Please review! 


	2. On The Road To Kyoto

AN: Warning! Slight potty humor! Not for the weak of stomach! Please review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On The Road To Kyoto  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Shippo said when they were stuck in Noon traffic.   
  
"You should have gone back at the last rest stop," Tristan said at the wheel.  
  
"I didn't have to go then," Shippo pouted.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't take him with us," Inu-yasha said smugly. "But no! You had to feel sorry for him."  
  
"You're making it worse," Kagome chided him. "We'll wait to stop at a gas station."  
  
"In this traffic," Tristan hollered back. "It'll be two hours before move an inch."  
  
"Um…guys.." Shippo whined.  
  
"If we'd taken my short cut," Joey started.   
  
"Your shortcuts get us lost!" Tristan replied.  
  
"Yeah, remember your brilliant short cuts during Duelist Kingdom?" Tea reminded him.  
  
"Guys…" Shippo tried again.   
  
"That wasn't my fault!" Joey said defensively.  
  
"Stop fighting guys," Yugi said, "We're supposed to be having fun."  
  
"Guys!" Shippo said again.  
  
"You call being stuck in one of these car thingies with a bunch of stupid idiots fun?" Inu-yasha complained. "Kagome and I should be back in my time hunting for shards!"  
  
"This is the first time I've had a real break from anything," Kagome said to the han-you.  
  
"GUYS!!!!" Shippo cried louder.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" they all shouted back at the fox.   
  
He smiled sheepishly and blushed as he said, "I don't have to go anymore…"  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWW!!! YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all exclaimed  
  
"Awe, my car!" Tristan pulled over to the side of the road and, while Kagome helped Shippo change, he hosed out the back seat.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys." the little fox cub was so embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay, my little brother has had his share of accidents so I know how to take care of this."  
  
"It's a good thing that someone knows how to." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"It means that taking care of a little kid is a woman's job." He stated  
  
"WOMAN'S JOB!" Tea walked swiftly over and knocked Inu-yasha on his fat head. "What do you think I am?" She demanded.  
  
"You're a little girl compared to some women I know." He retorted. "This is all stupid, we should be looking for jewel shards, not gallivanting all over Japan."  
  
They finally got to Kyoto about midnight, when they began their search for a hotel.   
  
"No way any place good's gonna have anything available," Yugi said, looking out his window. "Look at all the 'no vacancy' signs."  
  
"I don't need a room," Tristan said. "I just need this car."  
  
"We can't all sleep in the car, stupid," Joey said, "Pull over to that one! It doesn't have a sign up!" They pulled over at a fairly decent hotel, and rushed inside to snag as many rooms as possible. Tirstan stood before the front desk and rang the bell.  
  
"Hey, back there," he said, "We need some rooms. Anyone here!?"  
  
The window slid open, and a gruesome looking old man with blank eyes stood at the register. "May I help you young people?" he asked quietly. "You must be here for the Festival?"  
  
"Uh…yeah, we need four rooms please," Tristan asked him as the others shank away.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the old man said. "But we only have one room." he held up the jangling keys and gave a smile as gruesome as his face. "Room Number One."  
  
"Uhh…" they all said. "I think I saw a movie that started this way," Kagome whimpered.  
  
"How did it end?" Joey cringed.  
  
"Not good!" she said clinging to him.   
  
"That's ok!" Tristan said, turning with everyone, "We'll…uh...we'll,"  
  
"Sir, I assure you, we're the only vacancy in town." the mans said, jingling the keys again. "Don't worry…Mother and I will take care you fine young people…We always take good care of our guests…"  
  
They opened the door, and were surprised to discover a fairly nice room, with two queen sized beds.   
  
"Well it's not the Honey Moon Suite, but it'll do." Tristan said, dropping his suitcase on the floor.   
  
Joey ran and dived on the bed farthest from the door. He leaned up on his elbow, and said, "Ok! Time to discuss sleeping arrangements! Yugi, since you and I are the only ones with girlfriends, it's only that the four of us take the beds."   
  
Inu-yasha was ready to claw him to pieces, but Tea stepped over to Joey, grabbed him by the ear and yanked him off the bed as hard as she could. "Oh no you pig," she said, throwing her suitcase on the bed. Kagome joined her, and Tea said, much to Yugi's disappointment, "We're getting this bed. You guys can fight over the other one if you want."  
  
The boys all looked at each other, nodded, and got down on the floor. "Best two out of three," Joey said. And they all said, "Paper, rock, scissors, SHOOT!" they did this, tying each time, for about 20 times, until they were interrupted by light snoring. Yugi said, "I don't think we'll have to fight over the bed, anymore," as the looked and saw Shippo fast asleep in the middle of the bed.   
  
As they all watched the cute kitsune snore, Inu-yasha made a fanged grin, crossed his arms, and said, "Anyone wanna share with him?"   
  
The boys' faces all went white. Then, Tristan and Joey made a beeline out of the room, Tirstan saying, "I'll settle for the car!"  
  
"I got the roof!" Joey said.  
  
"I'll take the trunk!" Yugi called.  
  
When they were gone, Inu-yasha plunked down at the foot of Kagome's bed, chuckling. "Suckers." he said.  
  
"Inu-yasha that was mean," Kagome said, brushing her hair.   
  
"Yeah, but it worked," Inu-yasha replied. "They're the ones sleeping outside."  
  
"Is it ok for him to sleep down there?" Tea asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"He does it all the time at home," Kagome said, walking into the bathroom.  
  
'-D 


	3. And Then The Morning Comes

AN: This is a band I made up fro this story, but Blindman is based on my brother's best friend, who gave us permission to stick him in. 'Summertime Girl' is my own original song. Please review!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
And Then The Morning Comes  
  
Joey crept stealthily through the room, trying not to wake the others. He had managed to get in past Tristan and Yugi, now, he only one other obstacle to pass. He looked at the floor, where his dog eared nemesis lay sleeping. I gotta do this right, Joey thought, or I'll wake him up. Joey lifted his leg up to step over Inu-yasha's body, just as the han-you moved, scratching his claws on the floor, and muttering, "Get back here pretty boy… I got a surprise for ya…" and he was snoring again. That was close, Joey thought. But just as he made a sigh, Inu-yasha sat up, claws extended! But then he fell back over, snoring louder. Joey finally got past the sleeping han-you, and slipped into the bathroom.   
  
When Joey was done, he prepared to cross the dangerous terrain again. Suddenly, Shippo sprang from bed, screaming "Kagome! Help me!!!" from a terrible nightmare. This made Inu-yasha's ears twitch, then he looked up, and saw Joey, on one leg, half way over him.   
  
By now, the girls were both awake, and poor Joey was frozen with fear.   
  
"Uh...Hi Inu-yasha…" Joey said shakily.  
  
The han-yopu and the girls stared at him for a beat, then all screamed , "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed the boy by the shoulder, held up his claws, and snarled, "Answer now, before you DIE!"   
  
"I was just using the bathroom!" Joey cried, "I swear!"  
  
"A likely story!" Inu-yasha retorted, "Then why are you half naked?"  
  
"I ain't!" Joey cried, "These are boxers!"  
  
"Boxers?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going Commando under there?" Joey asked, horrified.   
  
Meanwhile, Shippo was clinging to Kagome, sniffling. "I had the worst dream!" he sobbed. "I dreamt Inu-yasha was going to eat me!"  
  
"Me eat you?" Inu-yasha said, forgetting Joey for a minute. "Please! You wouldn't make a midnight snack!"  
  
"Don't make it worse!" Kagome scolded him, holding Shippo. "And why are you in here, Joey?"  
  
"What's going on in here?" Yugi said, coming inside the room. "We can hear you outside."  
  
"More boys?!" Tea cried, blushing. She wrapped the sheets around her slip, and asked Kagome, "Why aren't you embarrassed?!"  
  
"This is a normal thing at my house," Kagome said.  
  
"You have to be kidding," Tea said. "Get them out of here, please!"   
  
"But…" the boys started.  
  
"OUT!" Tea cried, throwing a pillow at Inu-yasha, but hitting Joey instead when the han-you ducked.   
  
Breakfast at a roadside diner that morning was quiet-for once-. Yugi was fast asleep in his pancakes, while Inu-yasha sat moping over his tea, in his fedora.  
  
"Where did you get that stupid thing?" Kagome asked, looking at his hat.  
  
"Your grandpa said I look good in hats," Inu-yasha mumbled. "He packed a bunch in my suitcase.   
  
"That explains the hat," Joey said, "But what's with the rest of the outfit?"  
  
" What do you mean," Inu-yasha said. He was wearing a prep shirt, khaki pants, and sandals. "Isn't this the way most of you people dress? Just throw on whatever you have lying around?"  
  
"Only if you want to get beat up," Tristan said over his coffee.   
  
"So, what's on today agenda?" Tea said trying to be cheerful.   
  
"Well we could go scout out a place at the fair grounds," Tristan suggested.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Tristan," Joey said, "You just had a brilliant idea!"  
  
" I did?" Tristan asked.   
  
"Ok, let's get in the car go!" Tea said, sliding out of the booth.   
  
"Wait," Kagome said, What about Yugi?" They all turned to their sleeping friend.   
  
"Poor Yugi," Tea said, "He's exhausted from sleeping in the trunk."  
  
"I can't stand to see him like this," Joey said somberly, "All covered in syrup. It makes me hungry."  
  
"You just ate!" Tea shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but I feel empty inside," Joey said sternly.  
  
"That's your lack of morals. Not breakfast," said a familiar voice. They turned, and saw their friend Mai at the counter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tea asked her.  
  
"This place has great pie," Mai said.  
  
"I mean in Kyoto."  
  
"Oh. I'm meeting my new boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Joey said. He didn't like the sound of this. "What new boyfriend? This is the first I've heard of it."  
  
"He's the front man of a band. Blindman and The UV Rays. Hear of them?" She said, pointing to her new t-shirt. They all shook their heads. "They're an American band. This is their premiere over seas. I'm dating the Blindman."  
  
"Why would you date a blind man?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"He's not really blind! That's his nickname!"  
  
"Well," Kagome butted in, pushing Joey- who was disliking Mai's beau the more she talked about him- to the door, "We'd better get going. Gotta get a good place in the Fair."  
  
"You know you guys might not find a very good place to camp out now," Mai said.   
  
"Camp out?" Joey said.  
  
"Yes, camp out," Mai said, "It's an outdoor concert. Outside. In a field. People were camping out here weeks ago to get good spots. I could get you up close, of course," she said. "Do you guys a favor, for old time's sake."  
  
"What's the catch?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No catch," Mai said, "Just a favor between friends."  
  
Joey grabbed Yugi out of his pancakes and dragged him to the door. "Great, let's go."  
  
The sun was beating down on the Concert Grounds while bands played and people milled around, enjoying the summer air. This was freedom. To be off on their own, just these few friends. Though Kagome wished that Songo and Miroku could have joined them, she still felt happy just to be with this small group. And why not? They were enjoying themselves immensely. The Festival offered them the unique opportunities of Youth, pleasure and excitement. This was their time. She looked around at her friends. They had the best seats of the whole lot, thanks to Mai. She got them all the way to the front of the crowd. They had a hot plate set up to cook on, and already Joey and Inu-yasha were wolfing down noodles like they were in a contest. Yugi was still having trouble with his hair after the pancake incident, Tea was still trying to hide Shippo's tail with her jacket, and Tristan was flirting with every cute girl that walked by. It wasn't always perfect, but life never is. And if nothing else, she was happy.   
  
Just then, they heard a familiar 'whoop' coming from a tent down the way. They all turned and saw Serenity running out, dressed in a short skirt and halter top. Joey sat there, his noodles in his mouth, his face white as a sheet before he screamed and bolted up.   
  
"Serenity Wheeler! What the heck are you doin dressed like that!?!" he yelled.  
  
"Joey?!" Serenity exclaimed, covering herself up. She was blushing all over her face as Joey came up, mad. "I…I didn't expect to see you guys once I got here."  
  
"US? What about you? I thought Mom said you couldn't come!"  
  
"I snuck her out again last night," came Seto Kaiba's voice from inside the tent. He came out, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and spiked boots. "We got here early this morning. "How did you get a spot this good so late?" Yugi asked them.  
  
"We have friends in high places," Kaiba answered. "Right, Christopher?  
  
"Right on, Kaiba man," a tall, good looking American, with dark brown hair in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses said, stepping up from behind the tent.   
  
"But the real question is," Kaiba continued, "how did you get a spot this close?"  
  
"Mai got us up here," Joey said.   
  
"Oh, so you're Mai's friends," Christopher said. "It's cool, Kaiba, man, they're with my lady."  
  
"You mean you're-?" Joey stuttered.  
  
"You're the lead singer of Blindman and the UV Rays?" Yugi asked.   
  
Christopher wiggled his sunglasses in reply. "Prescription."  
  
"So," Kagome said, sitting down again. "that's why she invited us. She wanted to make you jealous, Joey."  
  
"Me? Jealous? When I'm with you," he said nervously, "Of course not!"  
  
"Right on, man," The Blindman said. "Why worry about something that's neither here nor there? Besides, you've got yourself a sweet looking lady right there."  
  
Inu-yasha gave a slight growl from his seat. "What's Mr. New Age over their?" Blindman asked.  
  
"He's…uh…just cranky cause it's so hot." Kagome lied.   
  
"Gotta mellow out there, man. It'll get a whole lot cooler when the UV Rays take the stage."  
  
Night descended upon the Festival Concerts. The people were all watching the stage, as the next to last band came on. "All right Ladies and Gentlemen," the singer known as the Blindman said as he took the stage, "This is a song for all you young lovers out there." And they sang this song:  
  
I wanna hold you in my arms tonight.  
  
I wanna kiss your lips, and love you right.  
  
Don't say you wanna just be friends,   
  
Cause Girl, this can't be the end…  
  
Summertime Girl. Love that lasts a lifetime.  
  
Summertime Girl. Give me a sign  
  
That you'll always be…mine.  
  
When Fall sets in, taking you away  
  
Remember the Summer nights!   
  
And know that we'll stay   
  
Forever in the moment  
  
When our hearts were one…  
  
In the night, you lit up like the Sun!  
  
Yugi and Tea zipped up next to each other in their sleeping bags. Joey and Kagome (with Inu-yasha not far away) did the same. The music, the stars…The night was perfect.   
  
Summertime Girl. This is our time.  
  
Summertime Girl. Our love will last a lifetime!  
  
Don't let the season end….  
  
Let Summer time begin again…. 


	4. Dementia Don't Cost A Thing

AN: Don't be offended by some of this chapter's content. My brother wrote most of it.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Dementia Don't Cost A Thing  
  
The second day of the Festival dawned with Shippo waking early, and walking a quarter of a mile to the port-a-potties. On his way, he observed the others sleeping, almost in a heap, from where they collapsed after partying the night before. Tristan was sprawled out on the grass with a pair of women's underwear on his head, Inu-yasha was curled up next to Kagome's sleeping bag, and Mai was doubled over Joey, who was sleeping comfortably on top of a pile of cans. There were at least a thousand other groggy teenagers wandering about the grounds that morning. None of them really noticing Shippo, who was cleverly disguised as beach ball. He only hoped that no one would mistake him for the real thing and kick him.   
  
When he returned to the group later, they were all finally getting up. Joey yawned and then looked over at the Blonde Disaster laying on him.   
  
"What the-" Joey moaned.  
  
"Hey there," Mai said groggily, "Was it good for you," she asked with a wink.   
  
"Was what what for who?" the boy asked, scared.  
  
"What's she doing there?!" Kagome demanded, Inu-yasha laughing his head off behind her.   
  
Just then, the pile of cans began to move. And emerging from underneath came The Blindman. "Killer party last night, J-man" he said to Joey.  
  
"But- but!"  
  
"This just keeps getting better," Tristan said, getting up.   
  
"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," Serenity said, pointing to the top of his head.  
  
"How did these get here?" Tristan said innocently, but blushing beat red.   
  
"Hey Yugi," Tea said, sitting up in her sleeping bag, "I think we're stuck together."  
  
"Tea," Yugi said, "I know we're best friends, but-"  
  
"No, I mean we're really stuck together," she said, tugging her hair, "I don't think you got all the syrup washed off yesterday."   
  
Kaiba walked up just then, a wet towle flung over his bare shoulders. "Well this looks like a pretty sticky situation," he remarked.  
  
"Hey, I make the jokes around here," Joey said.  
  
"I don't think you're at liberty to be making any jokes," Kaiba said snidely. Joey then remembered that he was still in his nest of cans, pushed Mai off him, and rolled off the Bilndman and his tin mini-fort. The group circled aroung Yugi and Tea, helped them up, and then proceeded to pull them apart.  
  
"All right guys," Kagome said, "You take Yugi, we'll take Tea." She, Serenity, and Mai grabbed Tea's arm, while Joey, Tristan, and Inu-yasha grabbed Yugi's, and they pulled.  
  
"Ow! Ow ow ow !" Tea cried.  
  
"Stop, it guys! You're gonna pop my head off!" Yugi groaned. They stopped pulling seeing as it was of no use to try further.  
  
"I think there's only one thing to do," Kagome suggested.  
  
"I think you're right," Inu-yasha agreed. They led the sticky pair to the nearby pond, where most of the party goers were now congregating. Inu-yasha picked them up, and tossed them in, clothes and all. They came up sputtering and coughing a few seconds later, but at least they weren't stuck anymore.   
  
"Hoe did you guys know to do that?" Tristan asked them.  
  
"Happened to Songo and Miroku once," Inu-yasha sated, walking away.   
  
"It was the last time I brought Salt water taffy with me." Kagome said.   
  
When they all started piling into the car again, Tristan asked, "Well, shall we go back to the hotel room? We've still got it for another night."  
  
"Oh no," Kagome objected. "I'm not going back to the 'Bates' Motel.'"  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tea asked, "We haven't showered, we're still in yesterday's clothes, and we can't sleep out here another night!"   
  
"You can wash up in the band's trailer," The Blindman offered. So, with no other options, they each had a turn in the huge tour van, washing up and changing clothes. The last to come out was Inu-yasha, now dressed in tee shirt, blue jeans, and a cowboy hat.   
  
"That's it," Mai said, "Yesterday was a fashion nightmare. Today is like 'Revenge of Frankenstein'."   
  
"Like you dress any better," Inu-yasha retorted.   
  
"Hey, I MAJORED in fashion," Mai said. "I have more fashion sense in my pinky than you have in your whole body."  
  
"She's right about one thing," Tea said, stepping behind him, inspecting the out fit. "Though you look good in hats, everything else is just awful."  
  
"We can take him shopping with us!" Kagome suggested. "We were going to hit the department stores anyway. This could be our good deed for the day."  
  
"But we were gonna-" Joey objected.  
  
"That was before this morning," Kagome snubbed.   
  
"Serenity," Kaba said, reaching into his wallet, "Go buy the dog boy a nice collar or something. I'll treat these gentlemen to some of the other more interesting cultural aspects of Kyoto."  
  
The girls gratefully accepted Kaiba's generous offer, and gleefully took the han-you with them. They took all manner of clothes from the racks, and sent Inu-yasha to the dressing room. He came out in several different out fits, each paired with the appropriate hat.   
  
The first was a total cowboy look. Boots and all. The girls looked him over, then shook their heads. Next he was adorned with the leather attire of a biker. But that wasn't right either. Next came the grunge look, followed by 'vintage chic'- mainly bell bottoms, tie dye, and dashikie.   
  
"Would you stupid girls hurry this up? I feel like the village idiot!"  
  
"We have to find the right look. This is a process!" Mai said as the girls picked out more clothes. After trying over two dozen different combinations, they finally found one that worked. The cowboy hat, a leather jacket, jeans, and steel toed boots. They even found a pair of fox footy pajamas for Shippo to wear so his paws and tail wouldn't be so noticeable. .   
  
As the girls left the shop with their own choices, Kagome took Inu-yasha's arm, and said smiling at him, "Inu-yasha, you're the best doll we've ever had."  
  
Well, he thought as Kagome squeezed his arm, at least I got something out of this humiliation.   
  
"I don't get it?" Joey said, staring at the painting.  
  
"It's mesmerizing," Tristan gasped. The swirl of colors were taking the limits of his imagination to the outer limits.   
  
"I've seen better," Yugi said, scratching his head.   
  
"Kyoto is home to one of the finest art museums in all of Japan," Kaiba said. "I go to the trouble of trying to bring a little culture into your pathetic lives, and all you can say is 'I've seen better'?"  
  
"I guess it's ok." Yugi said, picking his ear. " I've just never been to that many art museums before."  
  
"Hey guys, they got a jungle gym," Joey said as he climbed up on a very large metal sculpture."  
  
"You idiot!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"Joey, get down!," Yugi yelled.   
  
"What? It's metal," Joey said, "It can't break." But he was wrong. It did break, and in many pieces. As the other guys came over to make sure he was ok, Joey climbed from the rubble. Naturally, the museum's curator was furious at them. So he had them dragged away, and tossed out on their rear ends. Even Kaiba, who offered to pay for the sculpture, was banned from the museum.   
  
"If I were you, Kaiba," Tristan said, "I would refuse to give them money."  
  
"Every time I have ANYTHINMG to do with you three idiots, it costs me one of three things: Time, money, or a piece of my sanity. What on earth ever possessed me to think that I could be FRIENDS with YOU?!?"  
  
"Wait," Yugi said. "You did this because you want to be friends?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Kaiba said, walking away from them.   
  
"Yes you did!" the other three said. They caught up with him, and Joey got him in a headlock. "So you actually like us dude!" he said, giving the rich boy a noogie.   
  
"Let go of me, you Neanderthal! I'm only doing this for Serenity." he said when he wrenched himself from Joey's lock. "She seems to think I need to get along with you stooges. I don't need anyone but her. You understand?"  
  
"We understand, bud," Tristan said, "It's alright man! Don't hide your emotions! Let it all out!" he said dramatically, hugging him.   
  
"Let go, you idiot!" Kaiba yelled. "Yugi, call him off!"  
  
Yugi smiled, and said, "Group hug!" And all three hugged the mortified Seto Kaiba until finally he let out a yell more gruesome than any of them had ever heard before.   
  
When lunch time rolled around, the two groups met up at the local Noodle Hut. Inu-yasha's outfit was not that big a hit with the others.   
  
"When did the rodeo come to town?" Tristan asked, holding back his laughter.  
  
"I told you this outfit was stupid," Inu-yasha mumbled to girls.  
  
"You have fun playing dress up?" Joey mocked, "Well Mr. Rhinestone Cowboy?"  
  
"Shut up." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
"What's that? Did the cowpoke speak?" Joey said as he and Tristan burst out laughing. Inu-yasha's patience had worn thin He growled, grabbed them both by the collars, and lifted them off the ground.  
  
"This wasn't my idea! So SHUT UP!!!" he shouted, knocking their heads together. When the boys slumped down, Inu-yasha sat down at the table, with all the diner patrons staring, and many girls giggling and blushing, at him while everyone else tried to act normal.  
  
"So what's for lunch guys?" Yugi asked, looking at the menu.  
  
"Ramen." Inu-yasha said with a growl. No one wanted to argue with him after what he'd done to Joey and Tristan so they ordered a round of fresh Ramen noodles and had a quiet lunch. Inu-yasha seemed to be in an abominable mood all day long for what seemed like such a trivial mater like clothes. Only Kagome knew the real reason he was so upset though. Inu-yasha always dreaded this time and what it meant. And Kagome dreaded it too in some ways. This was the time of the new moon. When her han-you friend became completely human. Seeing him in that vulnerable state always made her feel so strange. She saw him in his human form and always thought he looked so handsome. He really was a completely different person too. He wasn't as hard hearted, mean tempered, or the least bit cross with her. He seemed to be more upset with himself though.  
  
As the day went on and then faded into night they returned to the campgrounds for their things and Inu-yasha went into Kaiba's tent and stayed in there until well after sundown.  
  
"Come out of there!" Kaiba screamed. "I won't tell your friend again Kagome. Get him out of my tent.  
  
"I'd like nothing more than to be able to drag him out by the hair of his head." She replied. "Inu-yasha come out of there and let Kaiba have his tent back."  
  
"NO!" He barked from the other side of the tent flaps.  
  
"What's wrong with dog breath?" Joey asked.  
  
"He's just having some personal problems." Kagome said.  
  
"Personal? What are you talking about, I'll get him out of there." Joey said rolling up his sleeves. He barged into the darkened tent and grabbed Inu-yasha by the shirt. "I still owe you for earlier, Dog breath, so kicking your butt is going to be pretty sweet." The two of them came rolling out of the tent brawling .It was sight to behold as none of them had ever thought it possible for Joey to actually gain the upper hand. Then they all noticed that there was something very different about Inu-yasha. He wasn't a half demon anymore. No, in fact, he was totally human.  
  
"What the…" They were all totally flabbergasted. All except for Kagome.  
  
"Surprise!" she said. Joey just sat staring his opponent for a moment.  
  
"Is that you dog breath?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it's me, now will you let me go." Inu-yasha threw Joey off of him then got up and dusted himself off. "This is what I look like during the night of the new moon. Happy, Kagome, now that your new boyfriend's humiliated me?"  
  
"Not really." She said, taken a back. It was happening all over again. Every time she saw him this way, those old feelings came rushing back to her. His course white hair was now so black and soft. His rough claws had turned into gentle fingers and his bright yellow eyes were now so brown and deep. He wasn't the same han-you anymore. He was a handsome Samurai warrior and Kagome was falling in love with him all over again. 


	5. Love Me Or Leave Me

AN: This is the end of the fic. I hope ya'll have liked this 'trilogy'. If you want more adventures, don't hesitate to ask. I dedicate this chapter to my brother, who wrote the vast majority of it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Love Me Or Leave Me.  
  
"So what do all think?" Inu-yasha asked Yugi and his friends.  
  
"A definite improvement." Kaiba said  
  
"I'll say." Serenity blushed. "Kagome, why didn't you tell us he was so cute?"  
  
"That's it." Joey said. "Listen up you freaky Ware-wolf. Change back to your old disgusting self right now or…"  
  
"Or what? I can't change back until morning" He told them all. "Like it or not, I'm stuck this way for the rest of the night so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone." In a way they all felt kind of sorry for Inu-yasha, but in other ways, they were kind of insulted by him.  
  
"Hey just wait a minute." Tea said to him. "Is it really so bad that you're human for one night each month? Look at us, we're all human 24-7. I think that if you ever gave it a shot, you'd find that being human isn't quite so bad." They all had to agree with Tea. Being human was no piece of cake but they would all rather be human than anything else. Even Kaiba. "Let's go guys and leave Inu-yasha alone like he wants." She finally said and walked off. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Shippo, and Kaiba all followed after her but Kagome stayed.  
  
"Why aren't you leaving?" He asked her.  
  
"Maybe because I don't want to." She answered. This was her one night to really find out what Inu-yasha's heart was made of. Here he was all to herself, with no Songo, no Muroku, and no demons to mess it up. "Hey, do you think…" She began. "Do you think that we could just take a walk together?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Inu-yasha took Kagome by the hand and they walked around the park for a while under the star light. It was just the two of them with no other humans around to bother them. The crowds had all gone home or moved off to another concert location elsewhere. It felt good to be hat free. His ears didn't hurt, he couldn't smell the usual stink of human pheromones that usually made him gag, and he was with Kagome. She always smelled sweet to him, but on nights like this, she always smelled just a little sweeter. Maybe, he thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to put aside the Han-you for one night. Maybe this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for to win Kagome back from Joey.  
  
"Kagome." He said looking at her. "I love you." She gasped.  
  
"You do? You really do, Inu-yasha. You're not just saying that because of Joey or because this is your one night as a human this month?" She asked him.  
  
"No, I mean it, and I'm sorry that I've never said it before until now. I always seem to find some way of messing things up between the two of us but not this time." He said to her, drawing ever so nearer.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha." Their lips met and for the first time Kagome felt the love behind the words. Joey and everything else disappeared for that one instant. But only for that instant. Then Kagome pulled away. "NO!" She cried. "Inu-yasha, I can't do this with you." she told him. "I'm with Joey now, and…and…"  
  
"And he's not here." Kagome looked around and he wasn't. He'd gone off with his friends. "Let's just forget about that pretty boy for tonight. Let's make this our night, Kagome. Just this one time, after that, if you don't want to go any further than just being friends. I promise that I'll understand." It didn't take her long to answer.  
  
"Let's go then." She said and led him off by the arm to the fairgrounds where they spent the night playing games, eating cotton candy, and getting to know each other all over again. At one booth in particular, the bottle bash booth, Inu-yasha won a stuffed panda for Kagome. Then Kagome dragged Inu-yasha to the photo booth, where she made him sit still long enough to get some decent pictures together. They eventually wound up on the ferris wheel, where they got an amazing view of the entire city, from the bright lights of the buildings to the peaceful sea shore.  
  
As he sat next to Kagome in the ferris wheel, Inu-yasha felt happier than he'd been in a long time. The truth is, he'd seen all of Japan back in his time; he'd seen it all again during his travels with Kagome. But seeing it now, with all the changes that time and advances in everything brought, it made seeing his homeland another adventure all together. It was like exploring another world. What made it more amazing was that he was doing with Kagome at his side.   
  
Yugi stood perplexed by the complexity of a seemingly simple game like the bottle toss. He couldn't understand how he, the Game King, had been unable to hit even a single bottle.  
  
"This game is rigged." He said pouting.  
  
"That's okay Yugi." Tea told him. "You don't have to win me anything."  
  
"No, I really wanted to get you that doll." Yugi was really disappointed and Tea could see it so she took off her jacket and told him to step aside.  
  
"Here we go." She said handing over her money and taking a ball in hand. With one throw she knocked down every bottle in the stack and won for Yugi the cutest little doll that she had ever seen.  
  
"Gee, thanks." He said, humiliated. Just then Serenity and Kaiba came walking up with a gigantic teddy bear, bigger than she was, in her arms.  
  
"Look at what Seto won for me!" She exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Nice." Joey said. "Hey sis, we haven't done anything together in a while, why don't we go over to ring toss and I'll win you a gold fish?"  
  
"I doubt that you could even hit the cone much less toss a ring around it Wheeler." Kaiba sneared.  
  
"Come on now you two." Serenity said. "Where's Kagome, Joey, I wanted to show her my new teddy bear too."  
  
"You know what, I don't know where she, or dog breath took off to." He replied.  
  
"Do you think that they're somewhere together?" Tea asked. "I mean Inu-yasha did seem pretty upset."  
  
"Maybe." Joey said. "If they are together then they can have each other."  
  
"You don't mean that." Tristan said to his friend.  
  
"No, I mean it. If she'd rather hang around with that half demon dog of hers than they're welcome to each other." It was plain to see that Joey was smarting over something.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked him. "Tell us."  
  
"You know after we took off, I realized that Kagome wasn't with us so I went back to camp and looked for them but they weren't there so I went down to the lake and saw them kissing." He told them all. Yugi and his friends were all shocked. For one, they never thought that Kagome would do something like that to Joey behind his back For another, they thought that she was too smart a girl to get involved with someone like Inu-yasha. Sure he was a good friend and all, when it suited him, but Yugi and the others never really had that much trust in him. He was a han-you after all.  
  
Just then, though, they saw Inu-yasha and Kagome coming down the path towards them. Perfect, Joey thought. Now he had a chance to confront them about the whole thing and punch Inu-yasha's lights out. He went around some of the booths until he was behind them. As the sun peaked over the horizon, Joey rushed up behind the dark haired han-you and lifted his arm for the punch. But just before contact, a clawed hand swung back and caught Joey's fist in mid air! Joey looked at Inu-yasha. "Your…You're hair-?" he stuttered.   
  
Inu-yasha grinned wickedly. His hair had turned white, and his dog ears were back. "Another new moon over," he said. Then, in one clean, quick motion, he gave Joey a head-but, sending him three feet back.   
  
"Serves you right for trying to hit him," Kagome said, putting the cowboy hat on Inu-yasha's head.   
  
"Whyah…..nap time for Joey," the blonde haired boy said. The others ran over to him, and tried desperately to revive him, but it was no use. His lights were out, and no one was upstairs.   
  
Epilogue  
  
Joey was out of it for most of the ride home, but he did manage to wake up for lunch.   
  
"So are you guys back together for good?" Shippo asked Inu-yasha and Kagome.  
  
"'Back' together? We were never together to start with," Kagome said.  
  
Inu-yasha was suddenly crushed. "You mean last night meant nothing to you?"  
  
"Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes," Kagome said, "Of course it meant something! It was the most romantic night I've had in long time."  
  
"What, are you gonna have his puppies now?" Joey said from the back. Kagome reached over and smacked him. "Ow!" he cried.  
  
"No, you jerk," Kagome said, "I care about Inu-yasha, but I still care about you, too."  
  
"Then why did you ditch me?"  
  
"Because of Mai!"   
  
"You mean you ignored me because Mai passed out on top of me after that concert?"  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me."   
  
"Nothing happened, alright. You're my girl, okay?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it."   
  
"Well at least things are back to normal," Yugi said, yawning in an attempt to put his arm around Tea.   
  
"Yugi," Tea said, "What's going through your mind?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he said with a defeated sigh. But then she put her arm around him. Yugi was on cloud nine.  
  
"Bye guys!" Tea called as they dropped her off at her house. When they'd driven out of sight, she got her key, and made to put in the door, but then her mother opened the door for her. She did not look happy.  
  
"Uh…Mom?" Tea asked.  
  
Her mom handed her a small, long white box and said, "Bathroom. NOW!" as Tea stood there, groaning from embarrassment. She was only thankful that her friends weren't there.   
  
Serenity opened her bedroom window, and climbed in. But as she shut it, she heard her mom say, "Checking in?"   
  
Serenity turned around. "Um…Hi Mommy!" she cried, running to hug her mom.   
  
"You're grounded till your 80," her mom said, hugging her back. "And no phone calls."  
  
"Okay," Serenity said, dejected. But it had been worth it.   
  
"So, did you get anywhere with Tea this weekend?" Yugi's Grandpa asked him when Yugi got in the house.   
  
"I, uh, don't know what you mean?" Yugi said, blushing and running uyp to his room. But he dropped Tea's gift from the fair.   
  
"Oh ho!" Grandpa Mutou said, picking it up, "Some things never change, I see." he said, laughing his old head off as Yugi grabbed the doll and ran off.  
  
"I'm home dad," Joey called, walking into the apartment. His dad raised up off the couch, looked at him for a minute.  
  
"You were gone?"   
  
"And did our watch dog protect you from delinquents this weekend?" Kagome's grandpa asked her as she and Inu-yasha went passed the Shrine's shop.   
  
"I behaved, Grandpa," Kagome said, going inside the house.   
  
"Yeah," she was a perfect lady," Inu-yasha said, heading to the well house with Shippo on his shoulders.   
  
"Hold on there," the old man said, "this porch hasn't been swept in three days."  
  
"I can't sweep in these clothes," he said, pointing to his band tee, jeans, and blue cap. "They're brand new!"  
  
"Ah, yes I see." Kagome's grandpa said, looking at him. "Well, I have an old uniform of mine you can wear until that ratty, old kimono of yours is clean."   
  
"Well, I'm out of here," Shippo said scurrying off. "See you later, Inu-yasha!"   
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Inu-yasha yelled at the kitsune.   
  
"Home." Shippo replied as he went inside the mini shrine.   
  
"Hey, but…but-" Inu-yash protested, but then, Kagome's grandpa dropped the Shrine clothes in his outstretched arms.   
  
"Time to work." the old man said. Inu-yasha groaned. Such is a dog's life.   
  
The End 


End file.
